


Ghost of a Chance

by redvehoney



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvehoney/pseuds/redvehoney
Summary: It’s been four years since Luciel left MC’s side, after he promised that he wouldn’t leave. It took her a long time to get over it, and she found comfort in her coworker, Yoosung. One day, he mysteriously comes back- but MC is the only one who can see him. (Note- MC’s name in this will be Sunshine.)
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Main Character
Kudos: 4





	Ghost of a Chance

“Sunny, come back to bed.” Yoosung groaned softly, his arm laying on top of the spot that Sunshine was just in. She stood at the large window and looked out into the distance, standing in silence for a minute. She turned around, her eyes wet with tears. “Sunny, you have to let go of him. It’s been four years. He’s… He’s not coming back.”

That was one of the last things that Sunshine wanted to hear. Before her first love had left, he had promised her that he wouldn't leave her side. The week after that, there was no trace of him. His house looked like it always did, and there was no way to contact him. Since he went by different names all the time, there was no way that they could file a missing persons report. Sunshine had stood at the window of her apartment for days, weeks, months, until she started to date Yoosung. There was no way that she could forget her past boyfriend, and every few hours she stands at her window waiting for him to come back.

She turned around and smiled at Yoosung, nodding and sitting next to him. “I know,” The woman mumbled, running her fingers through her boyfriend’s blonde hair. “I just… I don’t want it to seem like I forgot about him completely, you know?” The two never said his name, but for different reasons. Yoosung didn’t say his name because he didn’t want to make Sunshine upset. Sunshine didn’t want to say his name because she always said it with so much love and passion, and she feels that if she says his name again, then all the love that she suppressed for him will come back.

“I get that, baby. But… He’s not coming back. What if he forgot about you? I don’t really know how he was when you two dated, but in college-”

“Yoosung, honey, I don’t want to talk about this. Not today, at least. It’s... It’s the fourth year anniversary of him leaving.” Sunshine said, snapping a little then looking out the window again. “I… Yoosung, I really miss him. To the point where it hurts to even think about his name.” She looked down at her lap and slowly removed her hand from his head. “I just want to be alone today, Yoosung. Please.”

The blonde looked at his girlfriend for a second until he sighed and sat up, kissing her cheek and sliding out of bed. “Alright. I get it, you want to be alone to mourn in peace. Tomorrow, I’ll pick you up for breakfast, okay?” He spoke as he put on his clothes. Sunshine didn’t turn around to look at him and he sighed, hugging her from behind. “I love you, you know.” She nodded. Yoosung let go of her and grabbed his phone before leaving without saying another word. He knew what it felt like to lose someone close to him. Hell, he lost his cousin and he’s still recovering from it. But he’s still making the effort to go along with his life, and he only mourns when he feels he should, and he doesn’t feel like it’s every day.

Once Yoosung closed the door behind him, Sunshine bit her lip to stop herself from crying. It hurt to be with Yoosung sometimes, because he reminded her of her past. He acted so much like him, and on days like this it made her miss him more. “L… Luciel, if you can hear me, please… Come back.” She said softly. Even though it was four years since she said his name, it rolled off her tongue so easily. “I know I haven’t said your name in years, and I’m sorry… I still have feelings for you, you know. I know it looks like I’ve moved on, but I haven’t. Not at all, in fact. Sometimes I think I have, but then I find myself looking out the window waiting for you to come back. I still remember how you look, how you felt, how you smelled… I go back to your house occasionally and I sit there for hours at a time, waiting. I just do… So much waiting.” Sunshine exhaled, tears streaming down her face. She laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. “I just.. Please come back. I just wish you’d come back.”

“Sunny Bunny?” A voice said from behind Sunshine. Her blood ran cold and she sat up quickly, looking at the door to her bedroom. There he was, wearing a white button up shirt and pants. His hair was the same mess it’s always been, and he had his headphones around his neck. He smiled sadly at her and walked to the bed, sitting down on it. “I’m… I’m back. I have so much to tell you, I-”

“Am I dreaming? This- You- Luciel-” Sunshine stammered, reaching out to touch his face with shaky hands. She couldn’t bring herself to touch him though, her emotions were too overwhelming. “What happened, where’d you go..?” She started to ask.

Luciel sighed and let her go, not making eye contact with her. “I don’t… Know how to say this.” He started, wringing his hands together. “I’m… Not really here. Well, I am, but…”

Sunshine cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. “Luciel, what do you mean?”

He ruffled his hair and looked her in the eyes. “I’m… I’m dead, Sunny Bunny. I… I’m sorry. The week after I said that I wouldn’t leave, I was killed. I didn’t expect it to happen, and I just-”

The woman laughed a little out of shock and stared at him in disbelief. There was no way that Luciel could be dead, he was sitting right in front of her, clear as day. She once again reached out to him and to her dismay, her hand went through him. “This… You’re… You’re dead?” She said softly, tears welling in her eyes. “B-But why? How?”

“I don’t remember who killed me, I just kind of went out late one night and then someone knocked me out.” Luciel tried his best to explain, being careful to not hurt Sunshine any more than she already was. “I just- I want you to know that I never meant to cause you any pain. After I became a ghost, I came back and I came here. I went home for a little, but it didn’t feel right there. I wanted to be with you. Then I just… Went wherever you went. I would sit with you when you went to my house, and I’d stay in the apartment when you were by yourself.”

Sunshine looked down and crinkled the bedsheets in her hands. “So… You know about Yoosung, then..?” She asked, even though she knew the answer to that question. Luciel nodded. “I see… I’m sorry for moving on, I-”

“Sunny Bunny, it’s okay.” The red head said, leaning closer to her. “I’m the one who needs to apologize-”

“Why are you apologizing, you weren’t the one who purposefully got killed. I- I thought that you said all that then left because you wanted to break my heart. I tried to hate you, but I was just… Worried sick about you. I don’t think I could ever hate you, you know?” The brunette mumbled, looking into his eyes and smiling sadly. “I just wish I could hold you. It sucks so much that you’re a ghost…”

Luciel smiled a little and tilted his head. “Well, I was looking up stuff about ghosts and it turns out that I can touch you. Just… Not vice versa, you know? I have to really focus, though.” To demonstrate, the man reached over and caressed his past girlfriend’s cheek softly, gasping a little when he made contact with her smooth skin. It was so warm, and comforting. Sunshine’s eyes widened and filled with tears, a wide grin spreading on her face. “S-”

Sunshine cut him off by sobbing loudly, her bottom lip trembling as she threw her head back and cried. It had been so long since she was touched by him, and even though she was dating Yoosung this affection wasn’t like anything she got recently. All the memories and emotions she had for Luciel came flooding back, and she couldn’t hold it in anymore. Luciel panicked a little and hugged her tightly, rubbing her hair down and shushing her quietly. “I want to hug you back so bad!” Sunshine bawled, wiping her constantly falling tears.

“I know, I know. I… I need you to do something for me. I need you to find out who killed me, Sunny Bunny.” He cupped her cheeks and looked in her eyes, smiling a little. “Please, I want to know who did this to me.” Sunshine nodded and Luciel sighed in relief. “Alright. Let’s get started.”


End file.
